Love Hight
by Marii-Se
Summary: Porque vivir en la secundaria nunca fue tan bueno. NEW CAPI 8: Yamamoto consuela a Kyoko, Gokudera empieza a sospechar, y Haru obtiene su primer acercamiento a Tsuna...No Yaoi. Posible OCC
1. De vuelta al segundo hogar

Un cruce y estaban en la autopista. Se unieron a los otros carros, algunos de ellos probablemente compartían el mismo destino que ellos, la familia Sawada. En un modesto Ford rojo, conduciendo iba el padre, a su lado la madre, su esposa, sonriente y feliz; en el asiento trasero iban tres chicos: en la derecha pegados a la puerta estaban dos niños uno con el cabello claro y otro, más pequeño, con un prominente afro y vestido de vaca. Ambos miraban con entusiasmo los autos eligiendo el más bonito.

-Mira ese Fuuta! Es rojo como el nuestro-

-Sí, y ese tiene un lindo tono verde. Cuando llegue les diré esto a mis amigos-

-Jijiji, ¿Fuuta-kun está emocionado con su primer día de clases?

-Si mucho, Mamá-

-Jiji…y que hay de ti, Tsu-kun? Has estado muy callado-

-Es que él ya no es más un niñito, ahora es un joven de 3º Año- bromeó su padre- Es muy grande como para emocionarse por algo tan infantil

Nana hablaba con su hijo mayor. Estaba sentado en el asiento izquierdo, recostado con fastidio la cabeza a la ventana, con una pierna pegada al pecho. Tenía la vista perdida hacia el vidrio por lo que, con la capucha y los audífonos puestos, aun así vio a su madre y le dio una serena sonrisa.

-Sí, también quiero llegar- fue lo único que dijo.

Luego de eso volvió los ojos a su lugar original. Con un movimiento subió el volumen de su Ipod y se dejo llevar por la música, desconectándose del mundo real. De los malos chistes de su padre, los comentarios dulces de su madre, los juegos de sus hermanos. Estaba en su mundo, donde podía pensar tranquilo.

Claro que le agradaba regresar al Instituto. La Academia Escolar Nami. Una de esas "buenas escuelas" o internado, donde vives durante todo el año escolar con tus compañeros y amigos.

Amigos. Por ellos quería regresar.

Nada comparado con su año anterior cuando entro por primera vez a esa escuela. Su madre había sido convencida por la publicidad y comentarios de amigas y conocidos, que la A.E.N era por mucho la mejor escuela de Japón y una de las mejores del mundo. Al enterarse de su cambio, se molesto mucho. Ya había entrado a una Secundaria y tenía amigos, cambiarse a otra después de solo un año no tenía sentido. Le valía si era la mejor escuela en todo el universo. Pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Ese día, recordaba que no había hablado con sus padres en todo el camino, ni con Fuuta, claro este no tenía la culpa. Los ignoró escondiéndose en su mundo con todo el volumen de su Ipod y la capucha cubriéndole hasta la mitad de la cara. Ni siquiera se despidió de ellos, al llegar. Pero ese año, fue uno de los mejores de su vida. Conoció a los que ahora son sus mejores amigos, amigos adultos de confianza, tendría su primera novia oficial y se enamoraría de verdad. Había disfrutado y sufrido. Anhelaba volver por más.

El carro salió a una carretera de dos sentidos, rodeada de vegetación, los 2 mayores sabían lo que significaba. Al final de esa ruta estaba su destino. Paso unos minutos y frente a ellos se alzaron varios edificios todos, era como una pequeña ciudad, escolar claro.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento, este quedaba muy cerca del edificio central que fungía como recepción, oficinas para los directivos, y algunos dormitorios en las plantas superiores. Bajaron y comenzaron a sacar el equipaje. Se separaron, Tsuna ya sabía donde quedaba su edificio y habitación, y era lo suficientemente mayor para ir solo, sus padres y lambo, quién lloraba por despedirse de Fuuta y no poder ir con él, se fueron a buscar su cuarto.

Iba caminando por las tantas plazas que poseía esa escuela, arrastrando una maleta de ruedas, una de mano y una mochila, cuando escucho su nombre a lo lejos.

-Tsuna!- escucho de nuevo entre la multitud de gente a su alrededor

-Décimo!- con ese llamado supo exactamente quienes lo buscaban. Y no se equivocó. Al poco tiempo sus dos mejores amigos, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato, corrian hacía él con la manos alzadas es saludos. Él también fue hacía ellos.

-Hola chicos-

-¿Como estas, Tsuna?

-Décimo que bueno volver a verlo, lo estaba esperando- dijo con una pose militar

-Lo ESTABAMOS esperando, Gokudera-

-Cállate friki del beisbol- Tsuna no pude evitar sonreír, no habían cambiado.

-Bueno pero no nos quedemos aquí. Vamos, ¡tienes que ver el nuevo cuarto!-

Ambos tomaron cada uno una maleta y se fueron a prisa riendo y haciendo breves comentarios del verano. Caminaron hasta un edificio rojo y le dieron la vuelta para entrar por detrás. Con los años anteriores habían aprendido que el jefe del comité de disciplina le gustaba esperar en la sala de estar de cada edificio para dar la "bienvenida"

Pasaron a las escaleras y pasillos, saludando conocidos en el transcurso, hasta que llegaron a su habitación, la 27.

-Wooow- fue lo único que dijo Tsuna dejando caer su mochila al suelo.

-lo sé no es genial?- dijo Yamamoto

-Bastante-

-Y es más grande que la del año pasado-

El beisbolista estaba en lo cierto, ese cuarto era mucho más espacioso que el anterior. Pintado de un azul rey, al fondo una gran ventana con blancas cortinas, al lado un escritorio con una computadora, dos grandes armarios a la izquierda y después una de las 3 camas con unas repisas encima y su cómoda con gavetas y lámpara. Las otras estaba al frente: el kit de cama y muebles, pero encima de esta había otro piso con la otra cama y sus cosas y una mini escalera de caracol para llegar a ella. Al lado de las camas un mini-bar y otro mueble.

-Le reserve la cama individual Décimo- dijo contento

-ah…Gracias, Gokudera-kun. No tenías porque-

-ten Tsuna- le entregó una caja- Es Sushi de mi papá, te lo manda

-Wow. Gracias Yamamoto! Es increíble. ¡Se ve delicioso!

-También hice una contribución- y señalo la pequeña sala en la parte izquierda cerca de la puerta de su cuarto, donde había un sillón con una mesita común propio de esos cuartos. Pero había otra cosa también. Un pequeño pug en forma de pelota (¿adivinen de qué?)

-Valla Yamamoto esta genial. Y cómodo- dijo probándolo

-Tsk, siempre luciéndote- se quejó el italiano

-Oh, no, yo jamás podría comparar mi contribución con la tuya, Gokudera-dijo con un dejo de picardía y fingida modestia.

-¿eh?- interrogó Tsuna. Gokudera no respondió y miro a otra parte.

-Mira, ves esa pantalla plana y el juego de muebles, con ese estéreo de luces de neón-

-¡Por Dios!, No me digas que….Gokudera-kun- llamó

-Fue un regalo de mi padre- dijo sin ganas. Tsuna entendió su mutismo. Sabía que el millonario padre de Gokudera no tenía una buena relación con su hijo.

-Bueno pero no hablemos de cosas malas- dijo Yamamoto al tiempo que los agarraba a los dos por los hombros- Este un nuevo año, y tenemos un excelente cuarto. Hay que disfrutarlo-

-Bah, hasta que dices algo coherente- dijo Gokudera con una sobrada sonrisa

-Si hay que disfrutarlo. Será nuestro mejor año- declaró y sus amigos sonrieron y asintieron.

Cuánta razón y equivocación tenía el castaño


	2. Conversaciones

Holis :3 aqui yo con este nuevo trabajo, por fin empezare con mi fic largo, perdon por no haber dicho nada en el otro capi que no andaba con mucho tiempo y bueno...Pero ahora sí, primero quiero agradecer los comens me hacen felíz TwT, y aclarar unas cositas del capi 1:

**1. **Tal vez Tsuna pareció un poco emo, pero no quiero hacerlo así, solo que bueno todos tenemos esos momentos (incluso me inspiré en mi misma para la escena del carro, asi con audifonos y sin escuchar nada xD) es un por razones que ire desarrollando a medida que siga la historia.

**2. **Mi inspiración para su internado son series como Zoey 101 y Rebelde, que bueno no fueron las mejores pero me gusto el concepto de sus escuelas. Si al alguien las conoce debe imaginarse mejor cuando describa algunos lugares :D

**3. **Sí, Gokudera vive con su papá (solo en vacaciones) y Yamamoto tiene ahi un toque nuevo pero sin salirme de su personalidad.

Aclarado esto los dejo con el capi, disfruten *-*

_**KHR no es mio es de Amano-sama**_

* * *

Los ruidos de los cauchos y bocinas se oían muy reales saliendo de ese moderno equipo de sonido, los detalles de los autos se veían tan nítidos que parecían que podía tocarlos. Había jugado miles de veces ese videojuego, pero jamás lo había hecho de esa forma. Sin duda el lujo si se goza. Aunque por dentro también sentía algo de remordimiento y tristeza por su amigo de cabellos blancos; era un regalo de su padre, pero Tsuna conocía el motivo de que esos obsequios no fueran precisamente una alegría para su compañero.

La familia de Gokudera era italiana. Su padre, dueño de una cadena de elegantes restaurantes y por lo tanto un magnate millonario, no era muy apegado a su hijo, razón por la cual esté disfrutaba estudiar en un internado desde la primaria; allá en la capital romana, en realidad la antecesora de A.E.N*.

Su escuela tuvo su primera aparición en la cuidad del papa, y debido a su gran éxito allí, decidieron expandir horizontes. No es de sorprenderse, que en cuanto escuchó que se inauguraba una sucursal académica en el país del sol naciente, o sea, aun más lejos de su progenitor, Gokudera no dudó en estar enlistado en los registros de ingreso. Tsuna y Yamamoto se preguntaban cual era la causa del distante y casi odioso trato que su amigo tenía con su padre para llegar a esos extremos, más sin embargo, jamás tuvieron el valor de preguntárselo por creer que era un tema delicado que él mismo debía empezar cuando él quisiera o estuviera listo.

-¡Sí! Gané- exclamo Yamamoto con los brazos levantados en triunfo

-Friki del beisbol, el Décimo tenía que ganar-

-Ah vamos, a él no le importan esas cosas, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?

-Es cierto Gokudera-kun Jajaja. Yamamoto eres muy bueno-

-Jejeje Gracias. Pero creo que es mejor cuando se juega en un súper equipo ¿no, Gokudera?

-Eres un mal...-

Toc, Toc

-Adelante- grito Tsuna. La puerta fue abierta por chico de ojos cafés y cabellos rubios oscuros, peinados hacía arriba en una diminuta cresta.

-Hey Sutomi- Saludó Yamamoto

-Hola chicos- replica Sutomi Shöta-Oye Gokudera, en la tele están pasando el reportaje Jimmy Stayler**- dijo señalando hacia afuera

-¡¿El astronauta que dijo que había visto OVNI's?- estaba emocionado

-El mismo- asintió y salió. Detrás de él, Gokudera gritando:

-EXCUSEME, DÉCIMOOOOOOOooooo…..- y se cerró la puerta. Los dos restantes se miraron…

-¡!

Yamamoto subió donde estaba su cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en ella. Mientras, Tsuna guardaba en su cajón el videojuego, luego comenzó a sacar de su mochila unas últimas prendas que le faltaba acomodar debido a la impaciencia por probar los nuevos "juguetes".

-Y Tsuna, ¿hiciste algo interesante en el verano?-

-Para nada, la verdad hubo momentos muy aburridos- respondió más concentrado en su tare actual de sacar y doblar que en la conversación.

-Y…. ¿has pensado en lo que sucedió?- Esto sí hizo que detuviera por un segundo su faena-

-Mmm…Sí…algo-dijo y siguió con la ropa-Ha sido difícil, le doy muchas vueltas sin poder encontrar una solución para que ninguno salga lastimado. Y no pretendo ser perdonado tan rápido-

-bueno….Técnicamente no hiciste nada malo. Ustedes ya habían terminado-

-lo sé, pero igual la herí y no me hace sentir mejor que todo "estuviera en regla"-

-Sí. Tendrán que hablarlo-

-Solo espero que ella aunque sea me quiera escuchar-justo término de doblar y colocó la pila de ropa en una de las gavetas del closet. Se dio la vuelta, lo pensó y dijo:

-¿Y tú Yamamoto? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Maya-san?- Yamamoto no respondió de inmediato- Oí que fue adelantada un año. ¿No será difícil estar con ella?-

-Nunca fue fácil, Tsuna, pero tampoco me parece gran impedimento- dijo con los ojos en el techo. Su amigo tuvo algunas citas y novias en su vida. Era muy popular entre las féminas de cualquier año. Pero la única chica que de verdad le había interesado hasta ahora, era su mejor amiga y esta lo ponía muy nervioso. Con su personalidad picara, dinámica y divertida lo había conquistado desde el 7 grado, cuando la conoció, pero ella iba a un ritmo diferente y estaba mucho más lejos que él en el camino de la vida. Esto lo intimidaba, y lo retrajo de lograr más que una fuerte amistad; en vista de eso se dedico a "aprender" el raro y grato arte de las relaciones, para así llegar a ella en iguales condiciones. Luego de 2 años creía estar listo.-Parece que estamos en situaciones complicadas Tsuna- bromeó

El castaño le sonrió, siempre intentando ponerle buena cara a todo y animarle el espíritu. Y lo lograba. Esperaba que ese valor fuera contagioso, lo necesitaría.

Al cabo de 2 horas Gokudera regresó, algo molesto ya que lo que creía que por fin sería una evidencia de vida inteligente en el espacio, fue solo otro "creo que lo vi" sin bases sólidas. Acomodaron las últimas pertenencias y cuando ya fueron las 7 bajaron junto con los otros chicos a la plaza de los edificios de dormitorios masculinos, donde se llevaría a cabo la Ceremonia de Bienvenida.

Esta ceremonia, era una especie de cena colectiva, donde todos se reunían para recibir el debido recibimiento de parte de los profesores y directivos, en este caso hombres. Las chicas y personal femenino se juntaban en su respectiva plaza en el lado este del territorio. Sin ánimos de crear una separación de géneros, era una tradición para comodidad del alumnado, para socializar en su mismo entorno. Ya luego tendrían tiempo de sobra para mezclarse durante todo el año escolar.

La plaza era enorme, circular y de dos niveles delimitados por una escalera entre ellos, con alguna que otra vegetación, y el centro una enorme fuente, que en la noche, encendían unas luces que hacían ver el agua como de color azul o verde, intercalándolos cada cierto tiempo. Solo por esa noche se colocaban las mesas del comedor interno, para acomodar al alumnado. Y unas bocinas en los faroles de iluminación, regados por el lugar, ambientaban la estancia con una suave música clásica (que siempre quisieron cambiar pero nunca lo lograron).

Estaba algo lleno y mirando de lado a lado, buscando donde sentarse, escucharon una voz gritando:

-¡HEY MUCHACHOS AQUÍ! ¡HAY PUESTOS AL EXTREMO!- La última frase lo hizo reconocer de quien se trataba. Voltearon y se dirigieron a la mesa, bastante cerca de la fuente, en la que estaba Ryohei Sasagawa, acompañado por otros dos alumnos de 4º año y Sutomi Shöta. Llegaron y se sentaron saludando a los presentes.

-¿Como estas Onii-san?-

-¡Al EXTREMO!

-Sigue igual de enérgico, Sempai-

-Estúpido cabeza de césped-

-¿¡Que dijiste cabeza de pulpo!

-Lo que escuchaste, o ¿es que te distes unos golpes en la cabeza durante las vacaciones?

No alcanzo a dar respuesta ni a seguir con la discusión. Una ola de silencio se presento por todo el lugar, eso solo podría significar una cosa.

Los profesores estaban llegando.

* * *

Listo capi 2 la verdad ante-ayer lo quería subir, pero no tenía internet asi que me dedique a escribir, dentro de un rato subiré el otro ;D

**Angelzk:** tus comen no me pueden faltar, gracias :3 y bueno no te prometo nada y porque esto va hacer un revoltijo de parejas xD pero si te diré que muchas tendrán su momento, pero va tardar un poco.

**Carleigh Freda**: Si, en los internados pasa lo mejor, sin padres y con profes fáciles de manipular xD

**xNereikax: **Gracias por tu comen... y eres de Venezuela? woo más finoo :D

Cuidense! bye


	3. Ceremonia de Bienvenida I Parte Ellos

Bueno aqui ta el otro capi, la primera parte de esta ceremonia, una de los chicos y otra de chicas. Digo ya habrá personajes nuevos con sus historias, también los Arcobalenos, todos en versión grande. Tel vez notaron que deje algunos aspectos de la serie original, pero que debido a que es un AU de alguna forman como que no cuadran... lo iré explicando ;D. Este capi es más que todo explicativo, sin mucha novedad o intriga, claro eso ya depende de cada uno y de lo que considera interesante.

a algo que no dije en el capi anterior:

A.E.N: es una forma corta de llamar al colegio

_**KHR no es mio ni me pertenece, de Amano-sama

* * *

**_

Por las escaleras centrales bajaron los maestros. Liderados por el jefe y coordinador del alumnado masculino, tutor y consejero, Reborn. Un hombre alto, italiano y con unas rizadas patillas, siempre vestido con traje y sombrero que le daban un aspecto de mafioso, muchos decían que lo era y otros que habían visto armas en su despacho, pero al fin y al cabo eran rumores. Los hombres llegaron al centro del lugar a la única mesa rectangular, larga y con un fino mantel blanco con rojo, dispuesta para ellos. Se sentaron todos excepto Reborn, quién comenzó a hablar:

- Primero que todo, permítanme darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar. Mi nombre es Reborn soy el encargado de ustedes así que no me hagan quedar mal, o lo lamentaran- los nuevos se miraban confundidos, más los otros tragaron con dificultad, porque sabían que la amenaza, iba enserio- Como es de suponer, aquí en la Academia Escolar de Namimori, tenemos reglas que deben ser acatadas. Voy a decir las más importantes para los recién llegados, y para recordárselas a los alumnos que están aquí desde años anteriores. Primera regla- levanto un dedo-Nada de ir a los dormitorios de las chicas pasadas las 9 de la noche, a si mismo ninguna muchacha puede estar por aquí después de esa hora-

Quejidos y abucheos de los alumnos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, igualmente se permiten cualquier relación mientras no lleguen a caracteres sexuales-

Más quejidos y abucheos de los alumnos.

-Regla dos. Las salidas fuera de los límites de la escuela están prohibidas de lunes a jueves, a menos que se tenga un permiso previo de la directiva y de sus representantes. Las salidas de fines de semana son libres siempre y cuando vuelvan antes de las 12 a.m. Otro horario necesitara de un permiso.

Otra vez, quejidos y abucheos de los alumnos.

-Tercera regla. Nada de sustancias ilícitas, ya sea drogas o alcohol, ni cigarrillos, tabacos o cualquier cosa ilegal que quiera llevarse a la boca…o inyectarse en la piel.

Valla esta vez no hubo quejidos y abucheos de los alumnos, bueno solo de Gokudera y otros pocos en silencio.

-Y cuarta regla, aunque fomentamos los deportes de combate, no toleramos la peleas callejeras o pandillas, ni la violencia. Por lo tanto las armas de cualquier tipo no se aceptan-hizo una pausa-Las demás reglas pueden encontrarlas en el reglamento escolar que se le dio a cada uno- decía eso pero bien sabía que nadie lo iba a leer

- Ahora voy a presentarles a sus profesores y personal escolar. En primera tenemos al Profesor Verde, el será maestro de ciencias y química-El aludido solo se paro acomodando sus lentes, su fama era la de ser muy estricto, y como decían algunos, un desgraciado- Luego tenemos al profesor y Dr. Shamal, maestro de salud y trabador en la enfermería- ni siquiera se paró, solo hizo un gesto. No le gustaba estar allí, pero debido a que era un conocido pervertido y mujeriego , lo asignaron a clases y consultas solo con muchachos- El profesor Fong, maestro de historia y literatura, también encargado de enseñar las disciplinas de artes marciales- Con una reverencial el hombre de origen chino se presento-El entrenador Coronello será su profesor de Educación Física-

-Gusto en conocerlos, Kora. Se van a divertir, Kora. O puede que no, Kora- dijo chocando su puño con su mano.

-También está el profesor Gamma de idiomas, Superbia Squalo de Física y club de kendo-

-VOOOIII! ¡Más vale que estudien gusanos!-

-El coordinador de disciplina Xanxus, el subdirector Giannini, el profesor Spanner de mecánica para los de último año , el coordinador Levi A Than, Su profesor de arte y música Lussuria….Ah ¿Dónde está?-

-Parece que se coló de nuevo a la ceremonia de las chicas- le susurro Coronello

-¿Otra vez?...Bueno sigamos con el comité de disciplina. Este está dirigido por Hibari Kyoga- señalo a la mesa solamente ocupada por el comité. De ahí se paro Hibari, con su mirada gélida y desafiante, sin necesidad de conocerlo a todos le llego esa aura maligna que emanaba- creo que esos son todos…-

-¡Espere Reborn-san! Se olvida de mí-

-Ah sí, Skull…Bueno el no es importante-

-¡¿QUÉ?

- Esos son todo el personal docente y administrativo que tiene residencia aquí en la escuela*. Los otros, seguro, los conocen en el transcurso del año. Bienvenidos otra vez y, bueno, que empiece la cena.- A esa orden varios camareros llegaron con diversos platillos que, como seguían la tradición, eran italianos. Sirvieron delicias y vino (sin alcohol para los chicos) que todos disfrutaron plenamente. Después de la cena tenían la hora libre antes de volver a los dormitorios.

-Ahh ¡estoy extremadamente lleno!-

-Si yo igual- concordó Yamamoto- la comida italiana es muy deliciosa-

-Me pregunto si ya las chicas empezaron su bienvenida- dijo Tsuna con tono melancólico mirando al este del lugar, sin poder ver más allá de unos edificios.

-Sí, Décimo. Pero seguro, como siempre, empiezan tarde, esas nunca se callan-

-Cuidadito, cabeza de pulpo, ahí está mi hermana-

-y tu novia- bromeó Yamamoto

-¡Ella no es mi novia!- Grito sonrojado y luego dijo casi en susurro- No quiere serlo-

Sus amigos lo miraron y le dieron una alentadora sonrisa. Sabían que no estaba pasando un buen momento. Típico, la chica que le gusta esta fuera de su alcance; ella no quería salir con un inmaduro, solo lo aceptaba como amigo.

-Valla, valla, miren que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz arrogante- si son los Vongolas- dijo irónico Belphégor, un alumno de 4º que era un rebelde y engreído, alardeando que tenía sangre azul corriendo por sus venas, detrás de él iba un chico de pelo verde y mirada perezosa-como quien dicen, los plebeyos se ven mejor juntos shishi-

-¿Qué dijiste maniático de los cuchillos? ¡Desparécete!- le exigió Gokudera. ¿La razón de ese apodo? Bel tenía una rara y escalofriante afición por esos objetos; incluso una vez fue sorprendido con una extraña colección de armas blancas escondida en su cajón, pero debido a algunos conocidos no fue expulsado.

-Tengo suerte de que no siga ordenes- le contestó con malicia

-Sí, es que Bel-sempai es muy estúpido como para entenderlas- dijo Fran, su acompañante y amigo, aunque él era de 2º.

-Cállate renacuajo- dijo entre dientes mientras enterraba sus nudillos en su cabeza-Nadie. Te. Pidió. Tu opinión-

-Ahí eso duele Bel-Sempai- dijo sin muchas ganas, cosa que hacía dudar si de verdad le dolía

-Ustedes hacen el equipo perfecto de tontos- dijo Gokudera

-¿Quieres pelea Gokudera?- lo reto

-Ya me estaba cansando de esperar- respondió poniéndose en posición

-Ya, ya Gokudera no armen un alboroto-calmó Yamamoto

-Sí, Gokudera-kun-

-QUE EXTREMOS-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Hiiii, Hibari-san!- grito Tsuna ante la llegada del no muy contento joven-

-Las peleas están prohibidas-dijo sacando sus tonfas.

-¡Las armas también!-dijo Gokudera

-yo soy una excepción- dijo tranquilamente- lo morderé a los 6

-Valla, pero que animados están todos hoy-

-Reborn- dijeron los 4 chicos.

-Yo me encargaré de esto Hibari- dijo mirando al chico, que guardo sus armas y se alejó en silencio- en cuanto a ustedes, no es necesario que les recuerde porque no deben promover la violencia así, ¿o si?-

-Ellos empezaron Reborn-san-

-Y yo lo terminó. Ustedes dos, no molesten más-

-Voooii, espera Reborn, no te metas con nuestros alumnos- exigió Squalo apareciendo como solo él lo hace

-bueno no veo que estén muy controlados, Squalo-

-Cállate, el jefe y yo nos haremos cargo- miró con desgano a sus alumnos que solo lo esquivaron- ¡Caminen!-

El trió se alejo. Bel y Fran eran los protegidos de Xanxus y Squalo, gracias a estos se habían salvado de múltiples castigos. Pero tenía que hacer un trabajo para pagar esos favores.

-Gracias Reborn- le dijo Tsuna a su tutor- no sé qué habría pasado si no los hubieras detenido- dijo triste.

-Lo sé, pero ese no era mi trabajo Tsuna- intercambiaron una fugaz mirada-no se metan en más problemas-dijo a todos y luego se marcho.

Luego de eso todo fue normal. Las horas pasaron y la plaza se fue desalojando. Como era regla, lo alumnos debían de llevar las mesas de vuelta al comedor. Ya lista esa tarea, Tsuna salió junto con sus amigos.

-Ya se va haciendo la hora-anunció Yamamoto

-Bien, vamos- dijo Tsuna, y los cuatro caminaron a un rumbo diferente del resto de los estudiantes.

* * *

Si, Yamamoto esta enamorado de uno de mis personajes nuevos, ya lo mostraré en el proximo capi

Tsuna y Ryohei tienen problemas con chicas

y Gokudera hasta ahora su mayor problemas es bel y fran XD

Comenten pliss!


	4. La División de la Popularidad

Woo de verdad gracias por el apoyo y los coments, me alegran la vida xD. Y si todos dijeron que se pareció a HP y si yo también eso mientras escribía, es más mientras hacia la parte de bel pense en Draco M. =D bueno les quería traer la parte de la ceremonia, pero el capi de descripción se me hizo muy largo asi que hablaremos de ella en otro capi. Aqui presentare a mis dos personajes nuevos y parte su personalidad. Disfruten.

**_KHR no es mio sino de Akira-sama_**

* * *

El ruido de las conversaciones inundaba el lugar. A diferencia de los chicos, las muchachas hicieron un acuerdo con la directora de que todas cenarían primero en el comedor de la cafetería que estaba al exterior, y luego irían a la plaza para recibir la bienvenida, de esa manera se ahorraban el trabajo de llevar las mesas de vuelta. Pero la razón principal era que ese lugar ere perfecto durante la noche para ese día.

Era al aire libre, ubicado en el punto más alto de la escuela, desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad si se acercaba un poco al borde, era como estar en una terraza gigante. Todo lleno de mesas sencillas, circulares de madera con un agujero en el centro para poner sombrillas cuando hacía mucho sol, y bancos anexados que parecían un solo sistema.

Todas ya habían disfrutado de la buena comida, por lo que solo estaban esperando a que las profesoras se anunciaran para reunirse en la plaza. Mientras comentaban los detalles de sus vacaciones y las cosas interesantes y los chismes del momento.

Las mejores 3 mesas, las más grandes, esas que estaban ubicadas justo atrás del largo borde, donde se tenía la mejor vista desde la comodidad de tu asiento y que aunque llegaras primero al lugar nunca podrías sentarte ahí. Esos lugares prodigios estaban ocupados por los tres grupos principales que había entre el alumnado femenino.

El primero era el grupo de las _Wolves* _también llamadas, en secreto claro, las perritas de la escuela. Eran un grupo de chicas de último año, que siempre usaban poca y apretada ropa, mucho maquillaje, uñas largas pintadas con diseños extravagantes y desconocían la palabra no. Dominaban el arte de la seducción y alardeaban de la estela de chicos- varía la edad claro- con los que habían estado, eran antipáticas y egocéntricas, de mala labia y atrevidas. Era un club formado de algunos años, en los que adquirían nuevos miembros conforme otros se iban, claro que solo aceptaban muchachas de último año, pero ellas debían de demostrar que era "material Wolves" durante su estadía en la escuela.

Esas chicas aspirantes, habían formado otro grupo. Las _Lolipops* _eran la versión compacta de las wolves. Conformado por todas las chicas de grados inferiores (porque si llegabas a 5º año y no entraste, ni sueñes que entraras) que anhelaban volverse de ese selecto grupo popular. Imitaban todo lo que hacían o decían sus ídolos, parecían sus clones en miniatura. Se sentaban en la mesa de al lado, que solo por esa noche era de ellas, porque lo que quedaba de año era del comité de disciplina.

Por último (y no por eso menos importantes), estaban sentadas en la mesa que estaba en una especie de pequeño piso con solo un escalón la altura, cuatro chicas sonrientes, las antagónicas de las otras: Las _Wirchiix_*.

-Ahí, el cielo está más hermoso que nunca- suspiro Kyoko

-A mí siempre me parece igual. Negro y con estrellas- dijo Hana, su mejor amiga, que había subido su vista para luego colocarla en su celular y seguir tecleando-

-Si es igual cada noche de ceremonia- dijo una voz infantil,Inoue Chizuro. Era una menuda chica del tamaño de Kyoko, solo que con los tacones rojos que utilizaba le daban el aire de Hana. Sentada en el borde la mesa, con los pies apoyados al asiento. De short naranjas y una camisa blanca de espalda descubierta, piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello rubio brillante y escalonado encima de los hombros en el que llevaba una cinta roja que le hacia un pequeño compete al frente-Viste esa nueva oferta de camisas _Sandiix_?- dijo emocionada, también con su celular en su mano llena de pulseras y anillos de metales brillantes.

-Si esta increíble- respondió Hana- Y esos pantalones…!-

-Lo sé son una locura- y reían felices. Kyoko las miraba divertida-

-No puede ser que no disfruten de este paisaje- Reclamo con cierto tono de ironía Sato Maya. También sentada junto a Chizuro, con las pierna cruzadas, un bluejean algo rasgado y ajustado, que terminaban en unos botines morados con cintas purpuras, una camisa estilo la de su compañera de "mesa", pero azul rey, más suelta. De ojos azul celeste, cabello largo y ondulado hasta el abdomen, negro con reflejos azulados y en su cuello unos grandes audífonos de DJ blancos-las luces de los edificios y de las estrellas son increíble, y sin mencionar esta brisa refrescante-

-Ahí _Limiix_ siempre, siempre, es así- dijo aburrida Chizu

-Es que no sabes apreciarlo _Mangox- _regaño se coloco sus audífonos y tomo el I-phone al que estaban conectados con una mano que tenía un guante verde fluorescente.

Así eran las Wirchiix, nada especial, todas conocidas y admiradas por su valor, enfrentarse a la Wolves era de cuidado, eran unas "peleadoras" cuando se lo proponían. Incluso una vez encerraron a una chica en el baño para torturarla y burlarse de un broche de osito que había traído. Desde ese momento pasaron a ser sus "enemigas" y para burlarse fue Maya quien le dio el nombre al grupo._ "Pues si ellas son la Wolvess nosotras somos….somos las Wirchiix" _dijo con sarcasmo. A demás había asociado de la nada esa palabra con frutas, por lo que cada miembro tenía su nombre.

-Atención las Wolvess se van a parar- dijo divertida Chizu. Todas voltearon hacia donde estaban las nombradas y efectivamente su líder, Asaka Yui se había parado. Yui era rubi artificial, bronceada y de piernas largas y ojos verdes.

-ya sabemos lo que viene- dijo Hana. Yui chasqueo los de dos lo veces seguido de una seña con el dedo y todas salieron tras ella como en una pasarela de modas, mientras las Wichiix aguantaban la risa. Desfi…dijo caminaron por entre todas las chicas hacía el baño con ese aire orgulloso y un contoneo de caderas excéntrico.

-Hahi! Que presumidas-

-Tienes que admitir que dan un poco de gracia, Haru-san jajajaja-

-bueno eso sí, Uni-chan jajajaja- Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar- pero igual no sé porque la mayoría quiere ser como ellas-

-Será un misterio-

En un rato las Wolvess salieron más maquilladas todavía y con ese mismo aire, y se sentaron como reinas en su mesa.

-Bueno- dijo Maya- ¿_Cereziix_ me haces los honores?

-Claro!- dijo Kyoko-3,2,1….- Y se pararon las Lolipops con la misma rutina.

-Y ahí van las otras- dijo Uni mientras pasaban frente a su mesa-como dice Maya-san, sus clones jajajaja. Si la conozco bien harán algo de seguro-

-Si ella y también Sasagawa- dijo con desgano Haru

-Ahí Haru-san ¿no crees que ya fue mucha pelea? Deberías perdonarla.

-No, no y no. Jamás Haru lo hará, no después de que hiciera que Tsuna-san no me quisiera más-

-Sabes bien que Sawada-san no termino contigo por culpa de Kyoko-san-

-Claro que sí, yo mismo lo vi. Pero sé que Tsuna-san no lo hizo con mala intensión- dijo amable-

-Ah y ¿Kyoko-chan si lo hizo con mala intensión?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Se que Tsuna-san y Haru pueden estar juntos- suspiro ignorando el comentario anterior-Haru se esforzará porque pase. El es mi verdadero amor, estoy segura- Uni suspiro, su amiga era única.

Ya habían regresado las lolipops y Maya se bajo de un salto e hizo el mismo gesto de Yui, pero más exagerado

-Wirchiix al baño- dijo con un cambio de voz presumido y burlón. Las chicas rieron un poco y la siguieron imitando los movimientos de las otras con las manos en la cintura. A su paso eran aclamadas por sus compañeras muertas de risa y fulminadas con la mirada por otras.

-Ves que te dije- le dijo Uni y saludó al momento de que ellas pasaban. Haru también lo hizo. Maya les hizo un signo de paz, Chizo un guiño, Hana un movimiento de mano y Kyoko una gran sonrisa, que al momento de llegar a la morena este desvió la cara con indignación. Eso hizo que la castaña bajara la mirada pero luego se compusiera para que sus amigas no lo notaran. Claro que Uni si lo hizo y le dio una mirada de regaño a Haru.

Desde el "incidente"-como lo llamaban-Haru no le dirigía la palabra a Kyoko, ni quería estar con ella. Su grupo se partió en dos. Hana sin dudarlo se quedó de parte de la castaña. Maya y Chizu no querían separaciones y deseaban que se reconciliaran, pero no soportaban cuando Haru se ponía en plan de quejas e insultos para con su amiga y creían que Kyoko no era culpable del todo, por lo que se quedaron con el grupo. Más aun así seguían juntándose con ella. Solo Uni tenía una paciencia infinita y el don de la tranquilidad que la hacía perfecta para acompañar a molesta chica. Aun que Uni estaba en 2º año, Maya en 4º y Chizu en 5º, por lo que las dos en disputa quedaban inevitablemente juntas durante clases.

Pero Kyoko sufría tanto como Haru. Había renunciado a mucho por su perdón y se lo había pedido de todas las formas habidas y por haber, pero esta no cedía a nada. Y cada día que pasaba el dolor de desprecio aumentaba en su corazón de la ojimiel. A veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría seguir aguantando sin derrumbarse.

Las Wirchiix regresaron justo a tiempo. Porque la jefa del alumnado femenino, Bianchi, había llegado.

-Bien señoritas- empezó- asumo que disfrutaron de una buena cena

-SI- respondieron todas

-Me alegro, ahora todas diríjanse a la plaza para comenzar-Las chicas acataron la orden y entre conversaciones fueron desalojando el comedor.

-Bianchi-san- gritaron las Wirchiix mientras la abrazaban. Esta devolvió el gesto

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?-

-Muy bien, todas normales-dijo Maya

-Fueron muy divertidas- comento Kyoko. Ya casi el lugar estaba vacio

-¡Bianchi-san!- grito Haru y detrás de ella Uni la siguió-

-ustedes también. Qué lindo es verlas a todas juntas- dijo como indirecta que todas captaron.

-hey Biachi- dijo Chizu-Mira aquí- y se dio la vuelta. En espalda estaba tatuado un símbolo hippy de la paz en dorado- y Maya también- y la aludida se volteo mostrando en su baja espalda una rosa azul con un talo espinoso verde pasto.

-Valla, cuando les dije "por qué no hacen algo osado en Vacaciones como tatuarse como yo" no pensé que lo tomarían tan literal- Todas rieron.

-Si bueno, solo tenemos que hacer que estas también lo hagan-dijo refiriendo se a sus amigas-

-Hahi, eso es muy doloroso y terrorífico-

-Creo que mis padres matarían si me hago uno-dijo Kyoko con una ligera sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo- concordó Hana

-Yo soy muy joven- dijo Uni

-O vamos la única que tiene una excusa lógica es _Uvix. _Y _Peachiix** _es como una inyección, solo te duele un momento-

-pero igual duele-

-Bueno ya, vamos que se hará tarde- Dijo Bianchi calmado la discusión.

Todas se fueron a la plaza, que era igual a la de los chicos, solo que las luces de la fuente cambiaban de Amarillo a Rosado. Los murmullos se casaron y el grupo de profesoras hizo su aparición.

* * *

Bueno aclaraciones: *Las Wolvess si exiten, no es una fumada que salio de mi cabeza. En mi cole un grupo de chicas, un poco.. Bitches (solo un poco ¬¬) se hacían llamar así. Entonces mis amigas Nany y Brenda crearon con todas la demás a las Wirchiix de la palabra Wircha y no, no se porque los nombres de frutas que no pusieron xD pero bueno que se le pude hacer (inventamos una canción y todo XD). Y los Lolipops (y digo los porque eran un grupo mixto) se hacían llamar por gracia unos compañeros mios y otros de grados superiores.

**el de Haru es el único nombre que se dice en ingles por ovia razones

En cuanto a las nuevas que nos importan, osea Maya y Chizu. Maya es una mezcla mia con mi amiga Almari, es medio Flower, le gusta usar ropa coloridad y a veces oscura, pintarse la uñas con diferentes diseños, la música (siempre carga sus audifonos), bailar y las discotecas, es medio antiparabolica y muy sarcástica. Chizu es mas una niña/mujer adulta, es atrevida y mañosa, se sabe algunas y es un poco loca y muy activa, le encanta la moda y los zapatos altos (tienen un complejo de altura) es medio lolita xD

bueno espero que les guste

un becho *-*

**ConfucioFanficquero dice: "si te gusto un fic, comentalo y sino, también, veras que eso sirve de apoyo y ayuda al autor a seguir escribiendo, además de mejorar si alguna cosa no te agradó"**


	5. Ceremonia de Bienvenida II Parte Ellas

Bueno aqui la ceremonia de las chicas, esta corto lo sé, pensaba en escribir este día que lo tenía libre, pero mi mamá se llevo mi lapto :/ (sufría ok) y bueno se ha estado yendo la luz últimamente, así que es todo lo que pude hacer. Se vienen mas cosas lo prometo ;D

_**KHR no es mio sino de amano-sama**_

* * *

Todo estaba listo, las chicas se sentaron con sus compañeras en las escaleras, en el centro del lugar estaban la mujeres del cuerpo directivo. Bianchi se puse al frente de ellas.

-Bueno chicas, hoy empieza un nuevo año escolar, espero que todas hayan pasado unas vacaciones tan buenas como las mías-dijo en tono pícaro y una ola de risa se propago-Es mi deber recordarles la reglas que tenemos en esta institución: Nº 1 nada de chicos después de las 9, oíste Yui-Más risas y una Yui molesta-tampoco se permiten la relaciones sexuales, otra vez te estoy hablando a ti Yui. Las armas y la violencia no van con la buenas niñas ¿ok?, así que absténganse de esas cosas. Sustancias malas san malos cuerpos, por lo tanto olviden esas extrañas drogas y que adelgazantes. Los permisos para salir deben ser de acuerdo al horario fijo, sin quieren un cambio debe ser avisado a la dirección-

-O puedes avisar a un amigo que te "la haga"- dijo Maya a las muchachas que reían.

-Escuche eso señorita Sato- dijo Bianchi mirándola, esta se rió nerviosa y le dio una sonrisa de "de perdóname plis"

-Bueno ahora les presentare a sus profesoras. La señorita Viper, de cálculo y matemáticas- La misteriosa mujer iba siempre de cazadora, capucha y botas larga, toda oscura y silenciosa, excepto para hablar de dinero-Su profesora de Biología y Salud Aria-san-Esta le dio un saludo a todas y a su hija, Uni- la entrenadora Lal Mirch de Gimnasia-

-Esas no serán clases de ballet, ASI QUE O SE PONEN A TRABAJAR Y HARAN MIL SENTADILLAS CADA UNA!-

Expresión de Lal: Terrorífica

Expresión de las chicas: Aterrorizadas

Objetivo: ¡logrado!

-B-Bueno, gracias por esa presentación Lal-san. Yo me encargaré de darles ciencias domesticas y cocina. Ah y listas todas las que quieran ser del equipo de porristas, estamos aceptando miembros-

-Valla espero ver con ansias esas coreografías- dijo una mujer alta y ataviada en un traje blanco. Sonreía mucho- Buenas noche señoritas

-¡Buenas noches directora Luce-sama!-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Espero que todas estén muy bien, veo rostros nuevos y también algunos conocidos…Hola Jajaja…tenemos mucho entusiasmo hoy para empezar el nuevo año, espero que todas convivan en armonía en este que será su hogar por varios meses, nosotros su familia. Las clases son duras y aburridas, lo sé, pero hay que tratar de dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para alcanzar el futuro. Sé que todas lograrán alcanzar el sueño que quieran. Mucha suerte y mucha inteligencia- su discurso fue aplaudido en exceso, algunas hasta se pararon.

Luego de eso se dio el tiempo para la interacción, entre profesoras y alumnas. Aria estaba de pie frente al grupo de Uni.

-Mamá, la abuela fue muy inspiradora hoy-

-Bueno ya la conoces, siempre motivando-

-Hahi, sí que lo fue. Haru se sintió con muchas ganas de correr a cumplir su sueño-

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál podría ser ese Haru-san?-

-Bueno….este….yo-

-jajaja tranquila entiendo estas cosas. Yo también tuve esa edad. Aprovéchenla, serán los mejores recuerdos que tendrán, y harán sus mejores amigos, no los pierdan- afirmó y luego se fue a recorrer y saludar a otras personas.

-Lo ves, hasta mi mamá cree que los amigos son importantes-

-Sí pero los amigos de verdad, no los que te engañan-

-A ti nadie te engañó Haru-san, ¿Cuando vas a entender? Sawada-san y Kyoko-san fueron sinceros contigo, pudieron haberse quedado callados pero no lo hicieron, siempre pensando en ti, incluso ahora lo hacen. No sabes cuánto Kyoko-san está haciendo por ti-

-Ahí Tsuna-san-suspiró- me pregunto si cambió durante el verano, seguro esta mas apuesto- dijo como niña y sonrojándose- el corazón de Haru late con fuerza de solo pensarlo-

-¿Acaso me estas escuchando?

-Hahi, ¿dijiste algo?-

-Ahí olvídalo-dijo Uni rendida-Eres un caso

-¿Hahi?-

Expresión de Uni: Agotada

Expresión de Haru: Confundida

Objetivo: Fallido

Mientras, Bianchi estaba con las Wirchiix hablando divertidas, cuando las Wolvess se acercaron.

-_Hello _Bianchi, sigues tan encantadora como siempre-dijo Yui hipócritamente

-Tú también Yui-

-Hey Maya llamaron del club, quieren que les devuelvas sus luces de neón- atacó arrogante el atuendo de la ojiazul.

-Sí, tranquila lo anotaré en mi lista de "estupideces dichas por Yui"- Sus amigas rieron con ella-

-Te crees muy graciosa ¿eh?-

-No me creo yo lo soy-

-Si toda una payasa-

-Dejen nos en paz- dijo Kyoko

-¿Que no sabes con quien estás hablando, niñita?-

-Ah no sé….con una inútil- dijo Chizu encogida de hombros

-Creí que eso ya estaba claro-dijo Hana irónica- o ¿te lo tenemos que graficar para que tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda?

-¿Me las pagarán, no saben con quienes se meten-

-Uhí mira como tiemblo- dijo Maya haciendo temblar sus dedos. Yui solo le lanzo una mirada enojada y con un gesto de cabeza orgulloso se alejó

Expresión de las Wolvess: Enojadas

Expresión de la Wirchiix: Satisfechas

Objetivo: Completo (pero nunca es suficiente….)

-Y tú que me miras- le grito Yui a Haru quien había estado observando la guerra de frases con Uni- Sigues siendo una niña Miura, creo que te deje claro que ese "osito" estúpido era y es horrendo- Haru se encogió y Uní miro preocupada la escena

-el broche de Haru no es feo- soltó, quería ser valiente.

-Mira niña mejor cállate…-

-No, tú cállate-

-¿Kyoko-chan?- dijo sorprendida la morena. Kyoko se había parado cuando vio a Yui gritándole. Se puso derecha mirándola con precaución

-Deja en paz a Haru-chan, no la molestes, ella no te ha hecho nada-

-Pff, como si te fuera a hacer caso-y a una seña el resto de las Wolvess se acercó. Las 3 chicas tragaron fuerte, de verdad podrían con todas ellas. Hana se puso detrás de Kyoko preparada. Chizu y Maya seguían sentadas pero al levantar sus miradas desafiantes varias Wolvess se retrajeron. Luego Yui miro a Bianchi, cruzada de brazos levanto la mano saludando con los dedos en un gesto de "estoy aquí". Ella gruño y se fue con su sequito siguiéndola.

-Muchas gracias chicas- dijo Uni contenta

-¿Haru-chan está bien?- preguntó Kyoko preocupada

-S-si, Haru está bien- respondió tratando de mantener ese tono distante que quería-G-gracias- dijo sin mirarla

La castaña sonrió contenta y las otras se miraron complacidas. Era un avance.

Expresión de Haru: contrariada

Expresión de Kyoko: aliviada

Objetivo: con el tiempo de logrará

-bueno-dijo Bianchi- Ya se va haciendo la hora

-Sí-dijo Maya estirándose- tengo muuuucho sueño. Nos vemos

-Adiós- dijeron Uni y Chizu

-Nos vemos en el cuarto Kyoko- le dijo Hana y corrió para alcanzar a las otras

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Bianchi a las dos restantes

-¡Sí!

Las tres caminaron entre todas las demás que regresaban a sus habitaciones. Fueron hasta el otro lado de la escuela al edificio de despachos de los profesores. Bianchi toco.

-Adelante- dijo una voz masculina.

Y Ella abrió la elegante puerta.

* * *

Estos es todo amigos...por hoy xD Gracias x sus comens, son una maravilla y tengo que responderlos :D

**Angelzk: **Tambien espero que hayas tenido un buen Halloween. No te me precipites contare y aclararé todo, pero tienes la idea xD Gracias

**xNereikax: **Me gusto muuuuuchos tu comen. (de eso fue que saque la expresión de Maya cuando dice que tiene sueño)

**Go men123: **Benditos los ojos que te leen :D si es un poco triste pero se resolvera...o tal vez no...quien sabe. suerte con tu Fic que ta muy bueno. Viva el 2795

**Carleigh Freda: **Uni tenía que estar ajuro :D si anda un poco pesada pero todas tenemos nuestros momentos xD

**ConfusioFanficquero dice: **Aunque solo una persona siga tu fic, continualo con esfuerzo hasta el final que quieras, harás feliz a alguien. Mejor uno alegre que 100 tristes.


	6. Reunión Familiar

Bueno aca ta el capi new, no es mucho pero es que ya quería salir de tanta explicación y rodeos. A partir del siguiente vienen los problemas, aclaraciones, sorpresas, etc,. Se me cuidan y gracias a los que leyeron mi song fic "Obsessed with you"

**_KHR no es mio es de Amano Akira_**

* * *

Reborn revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a varios chicos

-hola Reborn- dijo Tsuna

-Mmmhh? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Qué no es obvio? Venimos a la reunión- dijo Yamamoto

-ah, pensé que ya no querían hacerlas-

-¿Bromeas? Son extremas!

-Para ti todo es extremo-dijo Gokudera

-Bueno, pasen. Siéntanse cómodos.

Los jóvenes entraron al despacho del tutor. Era una habitación de color amarillo, cuadrada, lo suficientemente grande como para que hubiera un escritorio en el fondo, de madera italiana al frente de una gran ventana con cortinas de seda, a un costado estaba una pequeña biblioteca, donde en uno de sus estantes estaba una cafetera. Había algunos cuadros de época y unos muebles de terciopelo rojo: un sofá y dos sillones, rodeando una mesita. También había otra puerta que llegaba al cuarto del profesor.

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera ocuparon todo el sofá y Ryohei un sillón. Mientras Reborn se dirigió a la cafetera para servir algunas tazas.

-¿Y Hibari?- pregunto Ryohei

-Jajaja a él no le gustan estas reuniones- rió Yamamoto

-Sabemos que no es muy social- dijo Reborn trayendo las tazas y pasándolas a cada uno. Estaban acostumbrados a beber café, fue un gusto que agarraron en esas reuniones.

-Bueno parece que esta noche comenzaron con el pie izquierdo- lanzo el tutor mientras se apoyaba de su escritorio y los miraba con ironía

-Ya le dije que no fue nuestra culpa Reborn-san- protesto Gokudera-Ese idiota fue el que quiso pelear

-Y tu no le dijiste que no Gokudera- puntualizo e hizo que el peliblanco no hablara- Ustedes no están para andar creando problemas, sino para minimizarlos. Esa es su misión-dijo serio. Todos asintieron-por lo pronto mantengan bajo perfil….

Toc,Toc

-Oh adelante-dijo Reborn y la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a 3 chicas-Buenas noches señoritas-

-Buenas Reborn-dijo Bianchi

-Buenas noches Reborn-sama-dijeron las otras jóvenes-

-pasen adelante, quería que ustedes también vinieran-

-Por supuesto- agrego Bianchi- no, nos lo perderíamos

Las recién llegadas entraron y se produjo el intercambio de miradas. Tsuna miro sorprendido a Kyoko y esta también lo vio con ternura pero luego bajo la mirada, él también la desvió rápidamente. Gokudera y Yamamoto lo notaron. El primero miro a Haru, quien corrió hacia el sofá donde estaban.

-¡Tsuna-san!- exclamo poniéndose muy cerca de él- Haru está feliz de verlo- dijo sonriente-

-Ah…eh….si yo también me alegro de verte Haru- dijo Tsuna confundido. Entonces Kyoko se acerco más al grupo y él concentro su atención en ella.

-Buenas noches- deseo la chica con una sonrisa-

-Buenas-respondió Gokudera

-Buenas noches Sasagawa-dijo amable Yamamoto.

-¡Kyoko!-grito Ryohei-¿Cómo fue tu ceremonia?

-Normal Onii-chan-

-¿Ya empezaron?-pregunto Bianchi

-Acabamos de hacerlo. Llegaron justo a tiempo, no te preocupes- dijo Reborn

Las chicas se unieron al grupo. Reborn trajo su silla para Bianchi, Haru se puso en el otro sillón y Kyoko, a quien Tsuna quería cederle su puesto, se sentó en las piernas de su hermano.

-Bueno ya es una reunión oficial-dijo Yamamoto

-No es oficial hasta que el décimo la declare oficial. ¿Verdad décimo? Hágala oficial-

-ah?...mmm…eh..Declaro esta…. junta…oficial…¿?- dijo Tsuna algo avergonzado por no sabe que decir. Claro que eso fue para Gokudera el mejor discurso de la vida, los demás solo rieron. El castaño se sintió un poco tonto, en especial ante Kyoko, a quien dé vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada fugaz.

-¿Cómo estuvo la bienvenida?- dijo Bianchi

-Bien, hasta que llegaron esos Varias- dijo Gokudera

-Sí, casi que la cosa se pone fea-dijo Yamamoto-Tuvimos suerte

-Tsk..ellos la tuvieron, idiota del beisbol-

-Nosotras también tuvimos una situación-

-¿Las Wolvess?- Pregunto Reborn

-Como siempre-

-No te hicieron nada ¿verdad Kyoko?-

-¿Eh? No, nada, Onii-chan. Todo fue solo de palabras. Además todas estábamos allí-

-¿Y tú Haru?- pregunto Tsuna

-¿Hahi?- dijo sorprendida y feliz de que Tsuna se preocupara por ella- No, Haru es fuerte, esta bien-

-Así es como debe ser- acoto Reborn- le decía a los muchachos lo mismo. Estamos juntos para resolver ese tipo de conflictos y evitar que sucedan o lleguen a mayores. Es una gran responsabilidad que decidieron tomar y llevar a cabo- se produjo una gran tensión el lugar

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema- declaro Bianchi- cuénteme como estuvieron sus vacaciones-

-Oh oh aquí-dijo Haru levantando su mano-Haru tuvo unas vacaciones muy divertidas. Primero…-y así la morena empezó su largo y divertido cuento, bueno para algunos porque para Gokudera eran puras tonterías, y muchas veces reclamó que se callará y dejara a otros (osea Tsuna) contar algo, pero esta decía que no había llegado a la mejor parte y se producía una discusión entre ambos. Los otros solo se divertían viéndolo pelear y reían con la situación.

Reborn, desde su escritorio, presenciaba todo muy complacido con lo que había logrado con esos chicos. Miro a Tsuna y recordó el instante en el que llego a Nami el año pasado. Flojo, deprimido y cobarde, sin muchos amigos, salvo Yamamoto a quien conoció en la primaria, un perdedor cualquiera. Luego estaba Gokudera, rebelde, distante y desconfiado, parecía que los problemas lo seguían y aún así era el más inteligente- y el más adinerado- de todos. Dos chicos a quienes les había visto un buen potencial. Algo que recordó cuando, durante una junta de profesores, estaba pensado la manera de erradicar el nivel de vandalismo en la escuela.

A pesar de ser la mejor escuela y tener tan estricta disciplina, eso no la salvaba de las malas influencias. Muchos alumnos se habían juntado en pandillas, todas agresivas y en algunos casos demasiado violentas. Su grado de peligro ya había llegado a extremos cuando encontraron a un chico en un charco de sangre todo golpeado y con unos palos sangrientos en el piso. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que las medidas correctivas (castigos, sanciones, suspensiones y expulsiones) no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado, así pues Reborn se le ocurrió la idea de formar un grupo especial, otra pandilla, dedicado a contrarrestar los males del colegio, atacaría fuego contra fuego. Reunió a los 7 por sus habilidades, pensamientos y la capacidad para compenetrarse, aunque fue difícil se logró y a los muchachos también les sirvió para cambiar a mejor. Bianchi, se maravillo con el plan, y decidió que se deberían unir a algunas chicas porque también de ese lado había problemas que afectaban a la institución. Con eso, eligió a Kyoko por ser, para ese momento, la novia de un miembro y la hermana de otro, y a Haru por ser, en ese entonces, la novia del jefe; además ambas estaban en otro grupo que era rival para las malas chicas.

Así nació Vongola, ese nombre fue dado por Reborn, quien les había contado la historia de una familia italiana de la mafia que en vez de matar por hacerlo, protegían a todos los indefensos, hace 100 años; a demás también dijo que Tsuna se parecía Giotto, el fundador de esa familia. En esos cálculos, Reborn determino que el castaño seria el jefe número diez de esa familia, por lo que Gokudera agarro la manía de referirse a él como "Décimo"

Su idea surtió un efecto instantáneo, muchas pandillas fueran disueltas por Vongola. Tanto así que Xanxus y Squalo se unieron a la idea, y como conocedores de la historia de la mafia italiana y de esa familia, crearon Varia para servir de apoyo y de correctivo para Bel, quien había sido uno más de los peligrosos grupos.

Reborn miro el reloj y dijo:

-Sera mejor que se vallan, ya se hizo tarde y podrían meterse en problemas-

-Si no queramos más-bromeó Yamamoto

Los chicos se despidieron y salieron, dejando a los adultos en la oficina

-¿Cómo los ves?-dijo la mujer

-Como siempre. Aunque se ven más maduros. Pero su llegada altero a Tsuna un poco-

-Claro, teniendo en cuenta lo que paso, ellas tampoco debieron sentirse muy a gusto-

-En cualquier caso no podemos meternos más, solo esperar a que lo arreglen-

-Sí. En fin- dijo ahora con un tono insinuador- ¿tienes algo interesante que hacer esta noche? Unos colegas vamos a celebrar nuestro reintegro-

-Sabes bien que no me gustan esas cosas-

-Lo dices por ella. Te prometo no intentar nada. Acompáñanos- insistió

-mmm, lo siento, pero no-

-Bueno allá tu- dijo decepcionada- nos vemos- se fue y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza. Él solo suspiró y tomo una taza y se dirigió a su cuarto, mañana tendría que empezar clases.

_**En el edificio de los chicos**_

-Uf que noche- Dijo Yamamoto tirándose a su cama- Y mañana seguro será más divertido- Bostezo y se quedo dormido, los otros oyeron sus ronquidos.

-Estúpido maniático del beisbol-

-bueno al menos esta optimista- dijo Tsuna algo melancólico.

-Décimo, ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto preocupado-Sasagawa y la mujer tonta no debieron ir

-no, esta bien. Tenía ganas de ver a Kyoko-chan. Aun que me sorprendió la actitud de Haru.

-Sí, a mi también me agarró desprevenido. Esa chica tiene problemas, primero se enoja y le dice que lo odia y ahora le sonríe y grita ¿que está feliz de verlo? ¿Quién le entiende?-

-Bueno será mejor dejarlo así Gokudera-kun, debo admitir que me hace sentir aliviado que Haru no me odie del todo, pero aún tengo que pedir disculpas-

-Usted ya hizo demasiado por ella- puntualizó. Tsuna sabía a lo que se refería- Ya no es justo para usted….o para _ella_.

Tsuna no dijo más nada. Ambos se metieron a la cama. Tendrían que prepararse para mañana

* * *

Gracias por leer, dejen comens plis y un beso a todos

**ConfusioFanficquero dice: **Nunca cambies tus ideas para complacer a los demás, no puedes gustarle a todos pero si son inteligentes entenderán y te apoyaran y respetaran tus ideas


	7. Dolorosos Recuerdos

Aqui con el capi 7. Aqui complazco algunas peticiones, primero explico lo del rollo entre Tsuna, Kyoko y Haru. Agrego algo de humor, un poco de GokuHaru. Este va a dedicado a Angelzk que ya me había pedido un capi más largo, bueno !acá ta! :D me dio 6 pag en word y me llevo toda la tarde. Tengo el cerebro exprimido :/. Se los dejo, se me cuidadan.

_"Flashback"_

_-_diálogos-

_**KHR no es de moa, es de amano :D**_

* * *

Se pararon con la alarma, que termino en el suelo. Se alistaron con su uniforme y bajaron a desayunar. El comedor interno servía para ese fin. Tomaron una mesa y comenzaron a comer cuando llego una chica con pasos graciosos.

-¿Cómo esta lo más bello de Nami?- exclamó

-Maya-san-dijo Tsuna

-Io Maya-dijo Yamamoto muy sonriente

-Hello _Big T and Little T__-_dijo y revolvió el cabello de Tsuna

-¡Oye deja al décimo en paz Sato!-

-Hola Gokudera, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar-dijo sarcástica y los otros rieron

-¿Como estuvieron tus vacaciones Maya-san?-

-¡como siempre!.. TOTALMENTE….aburridas-suspiro y se desparramó en la silla-enserio tenemos que hacer algo loco y divertido este año-

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Yamamoto, pero en eso se unió otra chica.

-Llego por la que suspiraban- dijo Chizu haciendo una pose de presentación-hola a todos-

-¡Chizu-sempai! Buenos días-

-De qué hablan- pregunto la rubia

-Maya dice que hay que hacer algo divertido este año-

-Y loco, algo divertido y LOCO-

-Uhi, pero por supuesto. Como ya estoy en último año, a mi salón nos toca organizar todos los eventos escolares. A demás ¡daremos grandes fiestas! Dejen libre su agenda que están todos invitados, y sin pagar-

-Valla, gracias- dijo Tsuna.

-¿Tratan de reunir dinero para su viaje de graduación?- pregunto Maya

-Sip. Todo será genial, ya lo veraz-

* * *

Terminaron de comer y se fueron al aula. Los chicos entraron, pero las otras se quedaron afuera, donde todavía había gente, y se reunieron con Hana y Kyoko. En eso la castaña divisó a Haru llegando junto con Uni. Con fuerzas se acerco a ellas.

-Este Haru-chan, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Tú y Haru no tienen nada de qué hablar-

-Oh por supuesto que si tienen, Haru-san-intervino Uni-Ve, no pierdes nada-Haru lo pensó y luego accedió. Se alejaron un poco de los demás. Uni se fue con las chicas que vigilaban todo desde lejos.

-Lo que sea que quieras decirle a Haru dilo rápido-sentenció con los brazos cruzados

-Haru-chan. Por favor perdóname. En serio no quería lastimarte-

-Pero lo hiciste. Lo hiciste y ahora no tiene arreglo. Yo confié en ti-

-Tú y Tsuna-kun ya habían terminado-

-Y tú sabías que él me gustaba mucho-

-Yo también lo quiero. Y respete su relación y la mía, todo lo que duraron. Soy humana y no me pude resistir, de verdad lo quería. No me puedes juzgar por eso-

-Te juzgo por hipócrita-ella quería la verdad

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo ya un poco alterada

-Que te arrepientes de haberlo besado y que no lo hubieras hecho-solo Haru. Kyoko quedo sorprendida, bajo la mirada pero un segundo más tarde la volvió a subir con decisión.

-No, Haru-chan-dijo con calma-Yo me arrepiento de herirte, con todas mis ganas. Pero besar a Tsuna-kun es lo único….que no lamento- su mirada determinante frustro a Haru

-Bien, entonces seguiremos igual- se le quebró la vos y salió corriendo

-¡Haru-chan!- Grito Kyoko. Las chicas llegaron apuradas luego de ver la escena

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Chizu y Kyoko les contó-Bien, todas regresen a clases. Yo me encargo de Haru-sentenció. Un poco confundidas regresaron a sus respectivas clases

Hana y Kyoko llegaron al salón justo cuando el profesor entró. Camino rápidamente hacia el pizarrón y escribió su nombre-Soy el profesor Verde y seré su maestro de ciencias. Saque una hoja tendremos un examen-Todos los alumnos se quejaron-Silencio que el que manda soy yo. Ahora pasaré la lista-dijo tomando una carpeta. Comenzó y las dos chicas se miraron con preocupación- Matsumoto Kagura, Miura Haru….¿Miura Haru?…¿Dónde está la señorita Miura?-

Para alivio de las muchachas, Chizu entro al salón con un papel en la mano

-Disculpe profesor Verde, Traigo un permiso para Haru Miura que esta con dolor de estomago-

-¿dolor de estomago?-dijo incrédulo y reviso la nota con cuidado. Comprobando su autenticidad- Bien, puede retirarse- Chizu asintió, les guiño un ojo a sus amigas que sonrieron a gradecidas.

* * *

Salió del salón, y cuando pasó al frente de un corredor escucho una voz

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- se paró en seco pero no se volteó

-Kyo-kun, que lindo oír tu voz-

-Robarse los permisos del salón del comité está prohibido- declaró Hibari, ella se volteo

-Es que todavía tengo la llave. Pensé que me serviría algún día, y así fue-

-Regrésamela- exigió alargando la mano, donde ella puso el objeto pedido-Te perdonaré por esta vez, pero la próxima…

-¿me morderás?-dijo con burla- Ya no acercaras tu boca a ninguna parte de mi Kyo-kun-

-No me subestimes-expreso Hibari con una sonrisa. Intercambiaron miradas desafiantes y se fueron por caminos distintos

-Dios pe pones tan nerviosa- dijo Chizu cuando ya no podía verle

* * *

_**Baño de chicas**_

Estaba vació, solo se oían unos sollozos que la castaña emitía escondida en un cubículo con las piernas pegadas a pecho. Su conversación con su ex amiga hizo que perdiera todo el ánimo que había recuperado durante las vacaciones. Ella debería lamentarse de todo, porque no lo hacía para recuperar esa amistad que tanto decía que le importaba.

Eso solo contribuyó a que muchos de esos recuerdos volvieran a su cabeza

_"-¡¿De que querías que habláramos Tsuna-san!_-_dijo animada_

_-Bueno…veraz-Tsuna no sabía cómo decirlo, estaba triste y preocupado- Haru, debo ser sincero contigo. Yo ya no puedo seguir con esto_

_-¿A qué te refieres Tsuna-san?- dijo confundida_

_-A esto…a nosotros. No es justo para ti, y yo te quiero y te aprecio mucho, pero como amiga_

_-Pero Haru es tu novia- las palabras se le estaban ahogando_

_-Ya….no Haru- él bajo la mirada con tristeza- debemos terminar-"_

-Tsuna-san-susurró cerrando fuertemente los ojos. En ese momento su vida cambio y se lleno de dolor y pena. Su primer amor la había cortado, cuando tenían la relación perfecta. Ella ya se había imaginado su baile de graduación juntos, ir a la Universidad y luego casarse en la boda de sus sueños.

Todo eso quedó reducido a cenizas.

Luego de eso Haru andaba siempre deprimida y sin ánimos de nada, sus amigas trataron de consolarla, pero ¿qué le podían decir? Frases como: "el no te merece" "es un idiota" "no vale nada", no podían utilizarlas, no eran ciertas, conocían al chico y sabían que nunca haría algo para lastimarla a propósito, pero en estas situaciones no se podía evitar.

Y menos después de que, luego de tanta insistencia de parte de ella, él le dijera que estaba enamorado de otra persona. A eso si no podían las chicas objetar algo, Tsuna tenía el total derecho de enamorarse de cualquiera que él quisiera, incluso resaltaron el hecho de que fue honesto para con ella, otros chicos simplemente hubieran andado con ambas al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo nunca se imagino, ni en sus más descabelladas sospechas, la verdadera identidad de la nueva dueña del corazón de Tsuna.

_"-¡Que buena fiesta!-_

_-Sí, los sempais organizaron una excelente celebración- dijo una chica en medio de toda una multitud de estudiantes concentrados en una gran choza. Había luces, música, comida, adornos tropicales. Definitivamente una fiesta Hawaiana siempre venía bien. _

_-hey, ¿ya la vieron?-_

_-Sí, es Miura. Oí que su novio la dejo por otra-_

_-Pobresita-_

_-¿Pobresita?... Pobresito él tener que aguantar a esa niña berrinchuda. No quiero imaginármelo._

_Esos rumores nunca le importaron tanto, tarde o temprano cesarían. Así pasaba con todas las relaciones cuando acababan. Estaba más calmada, ya habían pasado casi 2 meses y el verano ya estaba cerca, la fiesta más esperada del año estaba llevándose a cabo, más aún así no tenía ganas de festejar. Si había venido fue por la insistencia de su amiga Uni, esta estaba en ese momento bailando junto con Chizu, Hana, Yamamoto y Ryohei, al ritmo de la música puesta por Maya, quien fungía como DJ para esa fiesta._

_Se sentó en la barra a beber una piña colada, había desistido de encontrar a su amiga Kyoko y no sentirse tan sola. Claro que fue aún más difícil cuando a Maya se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner una canción lenta y romántica. La pista pronto se lleno de felices parejas que irradiaban amor y alegría._

_-Achs- se quejó tomándose de un trago su bebida._

_-¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto la persona que estaba sentada al lado de ella, que cando volteó era Gokudera._

_-Nada-sentenció y desvió la mirada. Él solo la miró de reojo mientras jugaba con su pajilla. Suspiró y se paró frente a ella tendiéndole la mano._

_-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo como quien no quiere mucho la cosa. La morena lo miro incrédula, pero luego tomo su mano y suavizo su expresión. Fueron así a la pista y ella puso sus manos en su espalda y recostó su cabeza, de lado, en su hombro, él la tomo de la cintura con la barbilla pegada a sus cabellos._

_Comenzaron a mecerse al compás de la melodía, las luces bajaron y el ambiente se volvió tranquilo. Haru sintió, por primera vez desde hace dos meses, a sus problemas muy lejanos, tenía la mente en paz, el cuerpo ligero y el olor de las flores de sus collares –obligatorios para esa fiesta- más intenso que nunca. Se relajo y cerró los ojos disfrutando de todo eso, mas, el calor que despedía su compañero de baile. Jamás imagino que Gokudera fuera de los que consuelan, pero, a su manera única, lo lograba. _

_Como hipnotizada alejo la cabeza despacio y luego la subió, encontrando el rostro del peliblanco de la misma forma que el de ella. Se miraron si ver nada realmente, y sin preguntarse o decir algo, sus caras se acercaron y sus labios se unieron. Inició una pequeña competencia entre ellos, quien saboreaba más. En eso Haru se separó de golpe y lo miro como si la hubiera cometido un crimen capital. Negó con la cabeza y se fue rápido y muy confundida, dejándolo desconcertado y cabizbajo, entendía lo sucedido._

_Haru se alejo todo lo que pudo, no importaba a donde estaba yendo, solo se iría de allí. Terminó cerca de la piscina de fiestas, una alberca especial que tenía una bella cascada artificial y algunas fuentes. Se puso detrás de la falsa roca recobrando el aire. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Tan bajo había caído? utilizando a un amigo para olvidar sus penas de esa manera, simplemente era algo muy cruel. Alzo hacia atrás su cabeza pegada a la pared agotada, ojala s pudiera perder entre esa imitación de montaña para siempre. Justo enes momento unas risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_Se asomo un poco entre algunas plantas, diviso unas dos personas en unas sillas reclinables que había en frente de la piscina. Hablaban sonrientes y reían de vez en cuando. Las envidió por su felicidad. Miró mejor y vio que conocía a esas personas. Eran su amiga Kyoko y su, ahora ex novio, Tsuna. ¿Qué hacían ambos juntos y solos en un lugar como ese, riendo y charlando con tanta confianza? Si bien eran amigos, esa escena emitía algo más. Haru no lo creyó hasta que vio como los dos pararon sus risas, sus miradas se volvieron más relajadas y su expresiones más suaves, sus bocas se acercaron hasta que el beso apareció._

_Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos y las lágrimas salieron sin excusa. El tierno beso que comenzaron se hizo más intenso y Tsuna comenzó a subirse en la silla donde estaba Kyoko, esta enredo sus dedos con lentitud en su cabello y lo atrajo hacía ella, quedando él encima. Haru no quiso ver más, corrió con las manos sobre los ojos, no dejándola ver, lo que hizo tropezarse con un cable y caer. No se levanto, se quedó llorando justo ahí. Su mundo se quemó totalmente."_

Así gimoteaba una y otra vez. Mientras salía del cubiculo. No solo había besado por despecho a Gokudera, sino que había descubierto que su supuesta amiga era una traidora. Pero ya no tenía porque seguir de esa forma. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y se miro al espejo, que reflejo su mirada endurecida. No iba a dejar que Kyoko se saliera con la suya. Tsuna volvería con ella. Después de todo él estaba libre.

* * *

_**Zona recreativa (canchas)**_

-A ver apúrense, Kora. Esto no es un calentamiento. Suban, Kora…..Bajen- gritaba Coronello. Los muchachos trataban de seguirle el paso-Acaso perdieron toda la condición física en el verano, Kora? Siempre vagueando. Rápido, suban, KORA!

-Uf, como que…el profesor Coronello…vino de mal humor- dijo Sutomi.

-Apuesto a que la Mestra Lal, no le dio lo suyo- dijo otro muchacho

-oí eso, Kora. Gracias a su compañero seguirán así toda la clase-

-No, profe, noo, no es justo-gritaban los demás, con ganas de matar al que abrió la boca

-Ahí…. Ya…. no puedo…. más- dijo Tsuna

-Animo…. Décimo. Yo sé…. que puede- dijo Gokudera quien también estaba algo agotado- ahí ese idiota del beisbol nada que llega-

-Es que si estas en un equipo deportivo, la gimnasia no es obligatoria-

-Sí, pero el prometió acompañarlo y ¡no cumple!-

-Está bien, Gokudera-kun. Seguro tuvo algo mejor que hacer-

-Uhi me que dormido en la clase otra vez, jajajaja-dijo Yamamoto, mientras corría hacia la cancha. Tomó un atajo por un jardín inmenso que tenía la escuela parecía un laberinto de muros de arbustos, que sí no conocías bien saldrías en cualquier parte o te perderías, menos mal ese no era su caso. Luego de 2 años sabía cómo utilizar la ventaja de ese lugar.

Doblo algunas esquinas cuando se paró en seco. Vio a Kyoko sentada en una de las paredes verdes con la mirada perdida.

-¿Kyoko?-llamó

-Nani?...ah…Hola...Takeshi-kun- dijo ella, tenía los ojos vidriosos, cosa que no concordaba con la falsa sonrisa que le estaba tratando de dar. Frunció el seño al notarlo.

-Dime- dijo sentándose a su lado-¿te ocurre algo?

_Continuara..._

* * *

Un capi larguito celebrando el nº7. Espero que algunas cosas quedaran claras, y otras no, esa es la idea un poco de suspenso y expectativa para la historia. Respondo-ondo ^^

**Angelzk: **Eres mi sempai en esto xD gracias de verdad por tus opiniones, siempre las recibo bien, y las tomo en cuenta solo que tenía que aclarar algunas cositas para empezar con lo importante. Siempre abra GokuHaru, eso es ley y no debe faltar. Los capis se aran más largos a medida que la escuela me lo permita :D

**Nereika: **Gracias x tu comen, espero que ya estés clarita con algunas cosas, las otras la iré explicado poco a poco. Gracias por seguir mi fic!

bueno me despido hasta otro capi :D

**ConfusioFanficquero dice: **El OOC esta muy sobre valorado, si quieres que mostrar otra cara de los personajes que no siempre se ve, hazlo! siempre y cuando no te salgas de su personalidad ;D


	8. Perdonado

**Eha! :D no, no se me olvidó mi fic, solo que con tantas cosas no he tenido tiempo pero para nada u.u y bueno solo para algunas historias cortas de mi fic "El noviazgo". Como prometí me senté y con calma escribí este capi para ustedes, aunque tuve algunas distracciones mientras lo hacía así que puede no ser la gran cosa, en fin aqui se los dejo.**

_**KHR no mio y punto :D es de la bella Amano**_

* * *

Dobló algunas esquinas cuando se paró en seco. Vio a Kyoko sentada en una de las paredes verdes con la mirada perdida.

—¿Kyoko?—llamó

—¿_Nani_?...ah…Hola...Takeshi-kun—dijo ella, tenía los ojos vidriosos, cosa que no concordaba con la falsa sonrisa que le estaba tratando de dar. Frunció el seño al notarlo.

—Dime— dijo sentándose a su lado-¿te ocurre algo?

—No…Nada— dijo todavía fingiendo. Yamamoto no dijo nada, pensó un poco y simplemente se acercó hasta que sus hombros de tocaron. Kyoko se apoyó en él, gimoteó y luego no pudo evitarlo. Hundió su cabeza en su hombro y lloró un rato. Él solo esperó y dejo que la chica se desahogara. Cuando lo hizo hablo:

— ¿Ya me dirás por qué estas así?—

—Es...Haru-chan—

—Ah!...Ya veo…. ¿Está molesta?

—Más que eso, ella me odia—

—Eso no puede ser posible—dijo sonriendo— tu y ella sin las mejores amigas. Haru debe entenderlo—

—Pues ya no lo somos más. Y no quiere ceder ni entender. Por más disculpas que le pido o más explicaciones que le dé no me quiere perdonar, es como si fuera alguien diferente…y de alguna manera no la culpo—

—Mmm…sabes me cuesta creerlo, es decir, estamos hablando de Haru ¿no?— entonces Kyoko le conto todo lo que había pasado entre ellas desde el "incidente". Todas las veces que había intentado ir a su casa en verano, las llamadas, los mensajes, los emails, y nada. También le dijo lo ocurrido en la ceremonia de bienvenida y de la discusión que tuvieron hace un rato.

No solían tener esas charlas, pero sí esa confianza. Se conocían desde el primer año, y en segundo habían mantenido una relación, la cual terminaron en paz ya que sabían que solo eran amigos. Claro que, quién sabe si eso contribuyo a que su amistad creciera. Sus momentos como novios eran recuerdos valiosos que iban a llevar siempre con ellos.

—Wow—fue lo único que pudo decir luego de que ella hubiera terminado— Esto es una muy mala situación, pero….creo que saldrás de esto, quiero decir ¡ella no puede estar enojada para siempre!— Kyoko río un poco— me gusta más cuando sonríes. Tu sonrisa es algo que me agrada de ti— Ella le dedico otra vez el mismo gesto.

—lo que me gusta de ti es que siempre sabes que decir para animara a alguien—

—jajaja, se hace lo que se puede— Kyoko suspiro— ¿sabes? Enserio me alegra que no te hayas doblegado a las peticiones de Haru. Eso me hace creer que te sigue gustando Tsuna...—insinuó a lo que la otra asintió

—Pero, Tsuna-kun y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en no estar juntos por el bien de Haru—chan—

—Ahs, eso sí no me gusta. Ustedes…—

—Takeshi-kun, por favor. Ya está decidido—

—mmmhh— se paró y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Entonces cambio su expresión por una más alegre— ¿Por qué no caminamos un rato? Así me cuentas como estuvieron tus vacaciones y yo te diré como me aburrí en las mías—la hizo reír otra vez y acepto su invitación

_**Zona recreativa (canchas)**_

—Vamos décimo, van 15 y faltan 75—

—No creo poder más Gokudera-kun—dijo acostado. El entrenador se había apiadado de ellos y le había asignado solo 90 abdominales, por lo que Tsuna los hacía mientras Gokudera lo ayudaba apoyándole las piernas y dándole ánimos.

—Vamos décimo, yo sé que puede. Usted es…. ¿uh?— el chico subió la mirada y la dirigió hacía el fondo donde se veía el jardín de laberinto. En eso, vio pasar a Yamamoto y a Kyoko agarrados de brazos, hablando y riendo. Estaba confundido.

— ¿Pasa algo Gokudera-kun?—

—Eh?..Ah no, nada importante—

—Si tú lo dices—

—Vamos décimo faltan 10—

—Pensé que no llevabas la cuenta—

—Sí, pero el maestro tampoco— ambos rieron y Tsuna continuo.

— ¿_qué rayos está haciendo Yamamoto?_ _Ese idiota, más vale que no se meta con el décimo. Pero aún así ¿eso sería posible?—_

— ¿De verdad te paso eso?— dijo Kyoko

—Sí, muy extraño ¿no? Jajajaja—

—Ahí, que lindo verlos así— dijo Maya caminando hacia ellos— me trae tantos recuerdos— Rieron ante la indirecta— ¿los acompaño? Ando muy aburrida.

— ¿Cuando no estás aburrida?— bromeo Yamamoto

—Cuando tengo mis audífonos y salgo a bailar— atacó Maya para después agarrar su brazo libre. Los tres amigos anduvieron un rato y luego Kyoko se separó diciendo que tenía una clase. Los otros siguieron el recorrido.

—Seguro notaste su cambio— dijo Maya

—Sí, ya me contó. Todavía no estoy del todo claro, pero entiendo algunas cosas—

—La situación es difícil, Haru no quiere ceder y yo ya estoy empezando a enojarme… y con los tres— Yamamoto asintió— No sé, pero estoy ya ido muy lejos— suspiró— que complicado es el amor— Él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Siempre le gustó Maya. Cuando la conoció hace ya dos años, le pareció una chica bonita y divertida, se hicieron amigos de inmediato, ella fue la de la iniciativa. Se veía siempre con tanta confianza, era popular en la escuela y tenía amigos en varios grados, e incluso novios. Nunca se consideró tímido, era alguien muy social y amable, pero algo tenía ella que lo hacía intimidarse. Parecía estar a un nivel superior en relaciones y cosas de la vida; por ello había decidió mejorar, aprender y madurar para estar a su altura. Ya sentía que lo había conseguido, ahora estaba dispuesto a cambiar su relación puramente amistosa.

—Todo esto hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas—dijo Maya— Por eso tome una decisión—

— ¿Decisión?

—Bueno más bien una promesa. Conmigo misma—

— ¿Qué clase de promesa?—

—Este año y el próximo va a ser "libre de novios"— declaró

— ¿"libre de Novios?"—

—Ajá. No tendré relaciones serias, ya sabes, cero compromisos—

— ¿Qué?— a Yamamoto le pareció una broma

—Sí, con todo lo que ha pasado, tengo un noviazgo tras otro, no me tomo la cosas enserio. Y es que no quiero. Tal vez necesite madurar— dijo en broma—Quiero disfrutar de la vida, quiero salir con mis amigos, festejar y concentrarme en mis estudios. No tengo tiempo para el amor. Eso de estar buscando novio, ya creo que no va más conmigo—

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para el beisbolista. Todo lo que había planeado se esfumó en un instante. La tristeza lo invadió, ella ya no estaba interesada, había esperado demasiado, era tarde.

—Hey Takeshi, tú tampoco has tenido muchas relaciones serias que digamos, en realidad ninguna que yo sepa; ni siquiera con Kyoko—hizo una pausa— ¿por qué no haces lo mismo que yo?—

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Ya sebes, no tener novia. No digo que no salgas o tengas citas por diversión, siempre y cuando no lastimas a nadie—aclaro seria— pero sí que no tengas nada serio— Yamamoto estaba sorprendido— ¿qué dices? ¿Te animas?—él la miro pensativo.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Suena interesante— dijo con su típica actitud sonriente.

— ¡Genial!— exclamo y luego alzo el meñique— Ambos lo prometemos entonces—

—Sí— dijo dándole su dedo para cerrar el pacto. No podía ser su novio, pero aún así podía acompañarla en sus locuras, como su mejor amigo.

_**Living de los chicos. Noche**_

— ¡Já! toma eso Cabeza de Pulpo, van 5 a 3— dijo Ryohei alzando su raqueta de ping—pong

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, Cabeza de Césped— dijo Gokudera tomando la pequeña pelota— Esto todavía no acaba— e hizo una saque que el otro recibió.

El living sí que era el mejor lugar de su edificio. Muchos muebles, un gran televisor y diferentes juegos: ping-pong, pool, una mini-cesta de básquet y futbol de mesa, una barra de bebidas y maquinas de dulces y botanas.

En ese instante, Gokudera y Ryohei se batían en lo que el boxeador llamaba "un super-extremo torneo a muerte de Ping-pong", él iba en ventaja. Llevando la cuenta estaba Yamamoto sentado en un de los sillones cercanos, a su lado Tsuna observaba la Latop entre sus piernas con los audífonos puestos.

—Este…hola— dijo una voz femenina. Tres de ellos voltearon y se sorprendieron. Yamamoto tuvo que darle un codazo a Tsuna para que atendiera. Primero miro a su amigo que le hizo señas con la cabeza para que mirara al frente.

— ¿Haru?—

— ¡Buenas noches Tsuna-san!— dijo la morena— también a ustedes—

—Buenas— saludo Yamamoto, Ryohei se volvió a concentrar en su juego y Gokudera hizo lo mismo—

—ah ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunto Tsuna.

—A bueno es que…. Haru quiere hablar con Tsuna-san….a solas— lo ultimo trajo la atención de todos— si es posible claro—

—Ah sí, por supuesto— dijo aun sorprendido. Cerró el ordenador y se paro para acompañarla hacia la puerta. Los demás lo miraron desde lejos, menos el italiano quién, con mucha fuerza, lanzó la pelota hacia la mesa. El mayor la esquivó por los pelos.

— ¡oye cabeza de pulpo!, ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Era tiempo fuera!— reclamó molesto

—Nunca lo pediste, ¡si estás distraído no es mi culpa!—

—Gokudera— exclamo Yamamoto

— ¿Por qué te enojaste de repente?— dijo Ryohei

—Ah ¡olvídalo! De todos modos ya me aburrí de este juego— dijo y lanzo la raqueta contra la mesa— Eh Sutomi aquí— exclamó al rubio que jugaba en la min-cesta de básquet. Sutomi amistosamente le paso la pelota, aceptándolo en el juego. Yamamoto y Ryohei solo lo vieron confundidos y luego intercambiaron una mirada interrogante.

Mientras, Tsuna y Haru se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos adyacentes al edificio, a su derecha había mucha vegetación. Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño rincón donde había unos muebles de paja hilada donde se sentaron.

—Tsuna-san— empezó Haru— ¿Estás molesto con Haru?

— ¿ah?— se sorprendió por la pregunta—no, no, para nada— dijo nervioso— Y… ¿tú lo estás conmigo?—Haru frunció el seño con dolor y luego agrego.

—No, no estoy enojada _contigo—_ y le sonrió.

— ¡¿En serio?—

—Sí, sé que tuvimos un mal momento, pero Haru ya no quiere que las cosas con Tsuna-san sean tristes, por eso me gustaría que volviéramos a hablarnos y pasarla bien. Ser amigos— Tsuna estaba sorprendido y feliz—

—Yo jamás deje de considerarte una amiga Haru—

—Jajajaja ¡Gracias Tsuna-san!—

—No, gracias a ti Haru. Entonces…. ¿Estamos bien?

—Si, Haru acepta las disculpas de Tsuna-san—

— ¡Qué bueno!— dijo emocionado— ¡me alegra mucho!— a eso la morena se sonrojo—Oye si no te tienes que ir, podemos charlar un rato—

—Ah? ¡Claro Tsuna-san!— dijo animada

Y empezaron a conversar. Estaba feliz, el primer paso había sido un éxito. Tsuna era de nuevo su amigo y le hablaba. Ahora lo que seguía era conquistarlo. Tenía toda su determinación a hacerlo, y ni siquiera cierta persona la detendría.

_**A la mañana siguiente. **_

—Ah ese examen estuvo muy difícil— se quejo Tsuna

—Tranquilo Décimo, yo sé que le fue bien—

—Jajajaja, siempre hay que mirar el lado positivo— dijo Yamamoto

—Hola chicos— dijo Maya llegando junto con Kyoko y Hana—

—Hola—respondió sin ánimos Tsuna

— ¿Uhi por qué esa cara de examen?—

— ¿Será por qué tuvimos un examen?— dijo sarcástico Gokudera

—Oh pobre, debió ser difícil—

—un poco— dijo Yamamoto—

Caminaban hasta llegar al comedor exterior cuando escucharon una voz conocida gritando.

— ¡Venga! ¡Compren su Choco-Banana! ¡Llévese unos _Tak oyaki_!¡No se valla sin su té de Jazmín! ¡Vengan, Vengan!—

— ¿Chizu qué haces?— preguntó Maya.

—"Estoy lavándome el cabello" ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo?— dijo obvia. La rubia estaba parada al frente de un puesto con todo lo que mencionó, había algunas personas acompañándola— ¡Estoy vendiendo!

—Vaya cuando me dijiste ayer que comenzaría lo más pronto posible, no pensé que sería ya—

—Bueno el tiempo apremia. Vamos colaboren con la causa. Ayúdennos a pagar nuestro viaje—

—jajaja yo sí apoyo— dijo Kyoko— una Choco—Banana

—Sí, yo también— dijo Hana

— Y yo— dijeron los otros, al final, todos tenían un bocadillo

—Gracias chicos, esto es tan…. —

— ¡Vengan! Vengan por sus "Besos" – escucharon de otra persona. Era Yui, desde otro puesto, pero este era rosado con corazones y un letrero que decía "Compra un poco de Magia". No había mesa con productos, solo algunas sillas con chicas sentadas en cada una y una larga fila de muchachos esperando.

— ¿Un puesto de "Besos"? que sucio— dijo Maya

—Sí— reclamo Chizu— ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes?— dijo y Maya la miro con regaño— ¿Qué? Es una buena idea

—Es una treta— dijo Hana

—Pero como que les funciona— dijo Yamamoto señalando como más y más chicos babeaban por entrar en esa fila.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ni se les ocurra!— advirtió Maya a los chicos

— ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? para nada— dijeron en su defensa

Entonces se acercaron al puesto. En ese instante un chico alto de pelo marrón y corto estaba recibiendo un beso de Yui.

—Cuidado Kazuo, no sabes donde estuvo eso antes— atacó Maya

—. ¿No tienes algo más de creatividad Sota?— Respondió Yui

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? Esto no es lo que se había acordado en la junta. Podrían regañarnos por esto— dijo Chizu

—Ahí tranquila, ya tenemos el permiso— dijo presumida

— ¿De quién?—

—Del profesor Shamal por supuesto— dijo y apunto con su pulgar al hombre sentado en la mesa guardando el dinero de los clientes, estaba extrañamente feliz y sonrojado.

—"¿Y por qué será que no me sorprende?"— dijo Gokudera con una gota.

—A mi tampoco— dijo Chizu molesta— tendrás el permiso, pero si esto llega a oídos de directivos, ellos sí podrían regañarnos pasando por la autoridad del profesor Shamal—

— ¡Ahs! si eres fastidiosa. Solo estás envidiosa de que mi grupo recolecte más dinero que el tuyo—

— ¡Eso es ridículo!—

—es cierto— intervino Hana— qué no todo el dinero es para el mismo fin

—Sí, pero igual seremos las que más recolecten. Y al final dependerán de nosotras. ¿Verdad Chizu?— se rieron y continuaron con su "prolifero" negocio.

—No dejes que te molesten Chizu—chan— dijo Kyoko

—Son unas mujeres fastidiosas— dijo Gokudera

— ¿Chizu?— llamó Maya al ver que su amiga estaba cabizbaja

— ¿Chizu-sempai?— llamó Tsuna. La chica empezó a temblar…

— ¡AHH ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!— grito sorprendiendo a todos—USTEDES— dijo señalando a sus compañeras, asustadas—SIGAN CON LAS VENTAS Y HAGANLO CON EXTREMO ENTUSIASMO—

— ¡SÍ Chizu—san!—

—Ryohei sal de ese cuerpo—dijo sorprendida Maya.

— ¡Y USTEDES!—dijo volteándose.

— ¡¿_Nani_?— dijeron confundidos.

—Ustedes me van a ayudar con una actividad especial— dijo poniendo una cara maléfica. Los chicos solo se miraron asustados ¿De qué clase de "actividad especial" hablaba?

* * *

**wii ya son 8 :D gracias a todo por su apoyo, de verdad! me animan a escribir :'). Respondiendo voy:**

**Angelzk-sempai: **de nada, y gracias a ti por tu comen, creo que es por ti que escribo más de la cuenta xD, igual mucha suerte para ti :D

**Carleigh Freda: **Aclarada tu duda :D y si Gokudera debe ponerse esa pilas, aunque Haru también debe cambiar algunas cosas. Gracias por tu comen =D

**xNereikax: **Vivan la besukeaderas xDDD y si voy a poner más! ;D Gracias =D

**Bueno gracias a todos :D**

**besos, se me cuidan y mucho juicio en la carretera**

**=D**


End file.
